


【歡樂向】不可以聽信路邊的謠言喔！

by aqua_g6m06



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_g6m06/pseuds/aqua_g6m06
Summary: 內含cp：博莎/陣葵/巳蝶/鹿夜全員歡樂向，是個因為種種誤會引發的慘案18歲時間線，內含子世代未來職業妄想
Relationships: Akimichi Chouchou/Mitsuki, Nara Shikadai/Yodo, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto, Uzumaki Himawari/Yamanaka Inojin





	【歡樂向】不可以聽信路邊的謠言喔！

［一］

「鹿代，我告訴你一件事，你先別告訴別人喔！」

躺在榕樹下小憩的鹿代掀起眼簾，看向坐在旁邊的幼馴染。

博人雙手撐下巴，專注凝望著天邊的雲，眼中彷彿寫滿對未知遠方的渴望。

有些惆悵、卻又帶著嚮往。

博人的這種眼神鹿代只在12歲那年巳月離村時見過，這讓他心中升起不好的預感。

「甚麼事？」他問。

博人扭頭看向鹿代，神神秘秘地輕聲開口：「我決定了……我要向喜歡的人求婚。」

［二］

新晉軍師奈良鹿代同學此時雙目空洞地在商店街漫步。

紛亂的時代過去了，同屆忍者皆安居樂業，各自過自己的生活，其中也不乏忙著談戀愛的人。而博人一直是同屆男生中異性緣最好的，卻遲遲沒有交往對象，的確很奇怪。

「莫非……博人喜歡的人…不是女的？」

這自然也有可能，博人對男生女生都一樣好。

想到這裡，一個黑黃相間的雙色髮少年浮現於腦海。

啊不對，不是浮現腦海，是他真的出現了。

「幹甚麼瞪我？」來商店街買冰的新任暗部部長劈頭就問。

鹿代絲毫不在意對方不客氣的語氣，一見面就認真端詳起年長少年的一張俊臉。

川木被盯得毛骨悚然，不耐煩地催促對方有屁快放。

「川木，你對博人有甚麼想法？」鹿代嚴肅地問。

「甚麼想法？」川木一臉莫名其妙，「他是我義父的兒子，我對他該有甚麼想法？」

鹿代嘆了口氣，傷感隨著嗓音蔓延至兩人間的空氣，「博人好像……對你有超乎友情的感覺。」

「親情？」川木猜測。他和博人是名義上的兄弟，說兩人之間是親情也不奇怪。

「不，更深刻的。」

「除了親情還有啥？」川木皺眉道，「喂！你該不是說……」

鹿代無奈地擠出笑容。

「靠！這不是真的吧！？老子對他沒這種想法啊！！」川木有些無言，「所以你希望我怎麼做？」

「長痛不如短痛吧。」鹿代搖搖頭，「繼續拖下去只會害他傷更重，還是早點拒絕為宜。」

川木嘖了聲表示明白。臨走前他拍了下鹿代的肩，「感謝提醒，兄弟。」

鹿代也輕聲說了句：「祝好運。」之後目送川木的身影漸行漸遠，化為模糊的小黑點。

博人，我奈良鹿代就算粉身碎骨，也要救你脫離這無結果的苦戀！！

唉，粉身碎骨有點麻煩，還是算了。

［三］

井陣在大戰後從母親手中接管感知部，成為新生代裡最忙碌的人之一。加上醫療部長巳月這幾周去雷之國置備婚禮，他除了原先的工作還要額外去醫院幫巳月代班，每天都忙到懷疑人生。

好不容易迎來難得的休假，他一邊哼著歌一邊踏出感知部，一出門就碰見站在門邊的向日葵。

「小葵，碰見妳真巧！我正想問妳下午要不要一起去吃糰子呢！」井陣接過向日葵遞來的便當盒，眼兒彎彎笑得很愉悅。

「好呀，我也好久沒吃了！」向日葵雀躍地揮舞雙臂，心裡卻想著：才不是巧遇，你看不出我是特地來蹲點的嗎？

蝶蝶姊姊曾經說，男生都是情商低的生物。於是向日葵找了個擅長心靈忍術的男朋友，殊不知，情商還是很低！！

兩人經過通往商店街另一頭的小橋。正當向日葵鬱悶地踢著路邊的石子，想著該怎麼把話題導向周末的約會時，橋的另一頭遠遠走來一顆鳳梨……不，她是說，是鹿代哥哥。

「鹿代鹿代！！」井陣一看到隊友立刻興奮地揮手，「我們正要去糰子屋，你要一起去嗎？」

鹿代懶洋洋地瞥了眼面前兩人勾在一起的手。興許是向日葵帶有警告意味的笑容太過燦爛，鹿代禮貌地揚手婉拒，「不了，我今天沒這個心情。」

「你怎麼啦？」井陣納悶地問：「又惹夜土生氣了？」

鹿代搖搖頭，正色道：「我突然明白兒大不中留這個道理。」

「兒大……不中留？」

「是。」鹿代嘆了口氣，忽然抓住井陣的肩膀，嚴肅地說：「井陣，你以後一定要對你兒子好一點。」

「欸，啊？」井陣茫然地眨眨眼。

一位聽者無心，另一位聽者有意。向日葵聽著鹿代的話，自行揣摩出並不存在的深層涵義，霎時羞紅了臉。

「鹿代哥哥，你說甚麼呢……」

鹿代微微低頭，與向日葵平視。那雙眼中的憂慮顯而易見，但鹿代只再次嘆了口氣，朝橋的另一頭揚長而去。

「鹿代好奇怪喔……」井陣咕噥。

才困在辦公室加班幾天，一出門他就連隊友的話都聽不懂了。究竟是他失去了智商，還是其他人失去了情商？

想到這裡，他忽然靈機一動，一個不好的念頭竄入腦海。之後在向日葵困惑的眼神下憂心忡忡地掏出口袋裡的雷機。

鹿代啊……身為一名體貼的幼馴染，我一定會把你從邪惡的宗教團體裡救出來的！！！

「巳月，鹿代因為被夜土罵導致心理脆弱，一不小心就被外星人（aka大筒木）洗腦了……唉，很難解釋啦，總之在村子受影響前你趕快回來吧！」

［四］

雷車的效率一直是雷門企業的驕傲。從巳月接到消息到回村只花費短短6小時。

「喂，路人臉，我們幹嘛這麼匆匆忙忙回村啊！」蝶蝶跟在未婚夫身後小跑步追趕。眼前的俊美男子馬不停蹄衝向木葉村入口，聽見她的呼喚才回過頭來。

然後，在蝶蝶的震驚下，巳月大步走回頭，一個優雅的蹲＞抱＞起身，美麗的藍髮隨著主人俐落的動作在風中輕柔晃了晃。

一轉眼，撒嬌的女孩就以公主抱的姿勢被穩穩固定在他的臂彎中。

「喂！你……」蝶蝶驚愕地差點將手中的薯片袋掉到地上。

討厭，這男人真是該死的浪漫！！！

蝶蝶報復性地戳了戳巳月白皙的俊臉，以掩飾自己逐漸染上紅暈的雙頰，」你這傢伙……真是愛我愛到克制不住衝動了啊！」

巳月難得沒有吐槽對方女主角症候群的毛病又犯，而是瞇眼笑得溫柔，「是啊，花季少女太有魅力了。」

蝶蝶嬌嗔了幾句，之後兩人一起嘿嘿嘿笑了起來。

「不、不好意思……，請、請問，木、木葉村的方向是往這、這裡嗎？」一個帶有不確定的大嗓門響起。

沉浸於戀愛中的傻白甜情侶轉頭尋找來者。視線逡巡了一陣，才在樹林的某根樹幹後看到一頭褐髮。

「你是……」蝶蝶皺眉指著對方。眼前的人是個帥哥，但絕對沒有巳月帥。

「我、我是從砂隱來的！！」大嗓門看起來很緊張，額前冷汗直冒，「我想……想尋我未來的妻子！」

蝶蝶和巳月相覷一眼。雖然不知道對方是何來歷，但千里迢迢從風之國前來求親，想必不是壞人……大概。

兩人和大嗓門一同進村。大嗓門帶著風影親賜的通行令，一路上也沒人攔著，蝶蝶抓著機會便開始八卦起來。

「你喜歡的人是誰呢？說不定我們可以幫你找找！」

「我、我喜歡的人是……」大嗓門一被問起敏感問題，臉又紅了起來，「我不知道她的名字……」

巳月揚起一邊眉，「你不知道你妻子的名字？」

「不、不是妻子，是希……希望她、她變成我的妻子。」大嗓門害羞地解釋：「我和她、她在大概6年前有一面之緣，但現在忘記她的名字了。」

蝶蝶鍥而不捨地追問：「真的一點也不記得嗎？」

「大、大概，還有一點……？」

「例如名字的開頭？」

大嗓門艱難地回憶，」好像是S……Sa？」

蝶蝶一拍掌：「沙織（Saori）？」

「不是……」

「彩香（Saika）？」 

「不是。」

「早紀（Saki）？」

「不是。」

「櫻（Sakura）？」

「不是。」

「早苗（Sanae）？」 

「不是，都不是。」大嗓門頹喪地說。還有他剛才是不是聽到甚麼不該出現的名字混進去了？

蝶蝶同情地抿唇不語。

這時巳月開了口：「你記得那人長怎麼樣嗎？」

大嗓門想了想，「黑髮黑眸，皮膚白皙。」

巳月隨口猜測：「佐助（Sasuke）？」

大嗓門驚訝地抬頭看他。

「喂，巳月……」蝶蝶皺眉喚道。

巳月仍繼續猜測：「佐助（Sasuke）……不是的話，佐井（Sai）？」

蝶蝶噗哧一笑，「你認真的嗎？」

巳月理所當然地說：「我們要尊重多元的感情。」

「唉，真不該逼你陪我看甚麼奇怪的父子不倫戀小說……」

大嗓門看著眼前的情侶互虧，忽地腦中浮現一點記憶。

「剛、剛才那個，好像是……」

「你說Sai？」

「不、不是，我說前面那個……」

「Sasuke？」

「嗯，對了！」大嗓門興奮地拍手，「好像就是這個！」

蝶蝶和巳月的表情逐漸驚恐。

6年前……他們經歷的第一次中忍考試……。那段期間佐助先生久違的回村，時間點完全對上了。而村子裡黑髮黑眸的人也不常見……

「謝謝你們！」大嗓門羞澀地說，」你們知道那個Sasuke住哪裡嗎？我要去買巧克力跟他告白！」

蝶蝶緩緩抬起顫抖的手，指了一個方向。大嗓門道謝後快步奔馳而去。

「怎麼辦啊……還真的被你猜對了耶！該阻止他嗎？」蝶蝶不知所措地轉向巳月。

巳月沉重地喃喃：「總之，這事先不要聲張……」

［五］

梅塔爾正在例行倒立繞木葉鍛鍊，經過雜貨舖時猛地和一個行色匆匆的人影相撞。

「哎呀！」

「抱、抱歉！！」那人立刻舉雙手認錯。

梅塔爾藉力順勢翻了個筋斗，靈巧地站好，「沒事，這難不倒……啊！你是荒矢嗎？」

「梅塔爾！？」荒矢欣喜地說。兩人雖然見面次數不多，但同樣有社恐傾向，倒是一拍即合。

「你來木葉出任務嗎？」梅塔爾問。

荒矢搖搖頭，有些難為情地道：「不是，我是來找一個人告白的。」

「咦咦，真的嗎！？那個人是誰呢？」梅塔爾高興地問。

「佐助。」

「你說甚麼？」

「佐助。」

梅塔爾的笑容有點崩塌，「你再說一次？」

「佐……助啊？」荒矢被問得有點緊張，連忙問：」有甚麼不對嗎？」

「沒、沒什麼不對。」梅塔爾呵呵乾笑，無意識地掏出口袋中的雙截棍在手上纏繞又解開，「佐助好、佐助很好。」

荒矢不好意思地笑了笑，之後捧著巧克力離開了。

大約五分鐘後，終於回過神來的梅塔爾感覺自己手中的雙節棍掉落，差點砸中腳。

世界對我幼小的心靈做了甚麼？

［六］

「你說甚麼───？甚麼叫鹿代表哥的隊友愛上了佐良娜的爸爸！！？」警備局長岩部還來不及嚥下漢堡，就差點把口中的東西全吐出來。

「真的……雖然我也很不敢相信，但這是荒矢親口告訴我的！超級真，比20克拉鑽石還真！！」梅塔爾激動地說：「總之這事千萬千萬不能告訴鹿代！！！不然不知道後果會怎樣！」

電氣憂愁地沉吟：「的確，如果這事傳到新希耳裡，說不定會引發忍界戰爭。」

「這麼嚴重嗎？」岩部狐疑地說：」可是……佐助先生的孩子都這麼大了，砂隱應該不會來搶親吧！」

「很難說喔！你看新希那固執的個性。」電氣自從當上總裁後深藏的腹黑性格再也掩不住。此時他說著可怕的話，眉眼間也籠罩一片陰影。

第五班三人懷著心事，在雷堡店度過一個惴惴不安的下午。

［七］

關於荒矢的戀情，知情人士皆極力保密，因此很快便傳遍全村。

正好來木葉找男友的夜土怒氣沖沖跑到隊友面前。

「荒矢，我都聽說了！」夜土揪著隊友的衣領，」你談戀愛的事我竟然是最後一個知道的！到底有沒有把我當作隊友啊！」

荒矢看著女隊友含著淚光的委屈神情，心中的歉意騰騰升起。

「對不起，我只是不好意思……」

「唉，你這人，從小就這樣畏畏縮縮的，想要的東西都不敢去爭取。現在好了，你終於扳回一城了。」夜土感動地抹抹頰邊的淚，「想通了就好好把握機會，一定要幸福啊！！」

說罷夜土狠狠搥了荒矢的胸口一拳，雙手掩面飛奔離開，獨留荒矢在風中凌亂。

醫療部長回村接掌醫院後，醫療部的職員終於在日夜操勞後獲得喘息的空間。山葵和淚難得有一天假期，早上去科學院探望過堇，正思考著下午該去哪裡閒晃。

就在這時撞見掩面奔跑的夜土。

「吶吶，淚，那位不是砂隱的女孩嗎？」山葵戳了戳好姊妹。

「真的欸，她剛才為甚麼要打她的朋友啊？」淚睜大眼問。

「然後又哭著跑開？」山葵困惑地問。

「莫非……」淚的眼眶又逐漸濕潤，語氣帶有哭腔，「夜土也喜歡佐良娜的爸爸嗎……？」

［八］

「欸──？夜土和荒矢為了爭奪佐助先生大打出手？」井陣從花店的櫃檯抬起頭來，差點在帳單上多畫個零。

「這也是我們聽說的，」山葵認真地說，「啊，麻煩把這罐辣椒粉塞在花束中央，我們要送去給第五班的。」

井陣一邊包花束一邊思索著，「難怪鹿代這幾天心情不好，原來是跟夜土分手了。可是誰會想到夜土竟然愛上中年的有婦之夫……唉，是個男人都無法接受自己女友這樣吧？這事對鹿代的打擊一定很大……」

淚依舊在啜泣，斷斷續續道：「我、我們當時真害怕極了，怎麼會演變成這樣……？」

「妳們別難過，這事大概會有轉機的……大概。」井陣不確定地說。

山葵點點頭，「誰年輕時沒失過幾次戀呢？」

她一手拿花一手牽著淚走向門口，還不忘回頭叮囑著：「這是我們之間的祕密，井陣你千萬不要告訴別人喔！」

兩個女生離開後，井陣立刻轉身尋找塞在櫃檯抽屜裡的雷機。

秘密就是傳到除了本人以外都知道，那才叫秘密。

［九］

鹿代直直盯著被塞得鼓鼓的信箱，裡頭全是以前忍者學校的同學寄來的慰問小卡，內容不外乎「失戀無罪！」「打起精神來啊！」「我們永遠在你身邊！」之類。

「我何時失戀了……？」鹿代很無言。

他開始思索著最近有做甚麼驚天動地的事，讓朋友們紛紛開始同情他。

近期發生的大事……好像只有博人的「即將告白宣言」啊？

「莫非……博人喜歡的人是夜土？」他思索著。

不對啊，博人和夜土根本沒什麼交集，怎麼可能互相喜歡呢？再怎麼說，川木都是最有可能的人選才對！！

可是川木不是說會拒絕博人嗎？難道川木改變心意了？

還是說……博人用身體留住川木？

絕對不行！他不允許博人愛得這麼卑微！！

事關自己兒子的未來幸福，他果斷打通火影室的電話，約佐良娜出來談談。

佐良娜自從獲選為儲備火影，經歷一連串刻苦的實習生活後，無論是忍術或智謀都上升一大步。此時一個空間移轉＋瞬身術跳入奈良家庭院，動作絲毫不拖泥帶水。

女孩臉上洋溢著自信的微笑，愉快地問好友：「鹿代，你找我有甚麼事嗎？」

鹿代勉強勾起笑容，決定先寒暄一下再進入正事，「佐良娜女王，妳的忍術又進步了。」

「真的嗎？承蒙奈良軍師誇獎。」佐良娜欣喜地笑著，「我最近使用寫輪眼也愈來愈順利了！」

「那是好現象。」鹿代乾笑幾聲，這才終於切入話題：「那個……佐良娜啊，妳最近有沒有覺得博人哪裡奇怪？」

「博人？」佐良娜想了想，之後搖頭，「沒有啊！他哪裡奇怪？」

「博人他……」鹿代欲言又止，過了一會兒才咬牙道：「他是不是偷偷在和川木交往？」

佐良娜的笑容僵住了。鹿代的話如五雷轟頂，轟得她一時難以呼吸。

她強撐起笑容，裝作好整以暇地道：「原來是這回事嗎？我沒聽說呢。不過，他們感情這麼好，博人還花了好幾年追川木，甚至隨他落入異世界……。這麼一想，他們在一起也不奇怪……吧？」

「是啊，」鹿代一聽女孩肯定的回答，霎時鬆了口氣，「我也覺得他們挺配的。」

看來川木和博人是兩情相悅，真是太好了。

另一邊，佐良娜卻沒這麼高興。

想到從少時就黏在一塊兒，一同訓練、一同作戰好幾個年頭的少年即將轉身走向別人，再也不會用明亮又溫柔的湛藍雙眸凝望她，佐良娜就泫然欲泣。

「是呀，他能幸福，真是太好了……」她喃喃道。

原來這麼多年的心心相印，都是自己自作多情啊。

［十］

情報部會客室裡。

「你們聽說了嗎？這次事件鬧得很大，連佐良娜的爸爸都淪陷了！」葉子抓著最愛的粉色布偶魁儡，語氣悶悶地咕噥。

「欸？真有此事？我還以為這件事就是砂隱村的幾個忍者鬧鬧，沒想到會吵到佐助先生頭上去。」蜂起又想起甚麼，激動地嚷嚷：「佐助先生是六代目大人的學生，這事不會讓六代目出面負責吧！？」

「有可能喔，」來情報部串門子的銅朱猜測：「畢竟緋聞對一位公眾人物的形象損害很大，六代目大人作為曾經的師長……」

「不要啊！！！」蜂起崩潰地抱頭喊道：「六代目大人是無辜的！」

「這可不一定。」銅朱繼續火上澆油，「連坐罰甚麼的……」

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！」

正當蜂起陷入恐慌時，來木葉辦公的新希正巧經過。

「啊，是風影大人！」

「你們在吵甚麼？」

「喂喂！」銅朱對新希高高在上的語氣有些不快，正欲發作，就被蜂起拉回來。

「我們正在討論佐助先生和夜土小姐的緋聞呢！」蜂起回答。

新希面無表情地看著三人，三人也認真地盯著新希。

「我明白了。」新希點點頭。

［十一］

佐良娜失魂落魄地走在回火影樓的路上。

少女的心不斷運轉著和少年相處的畫面。每一次親密碰觸、每一句體己話語，點點滴滴都是曖昧中的證明。可誰能料到，博人最終的選擇不是她呢？

「宇智波佐良娜，妳要振作。」佐良娜抹了把臉，眼神復又回歸自信和堅定，「妳是立志要成為火影的人，不能被失敗的戀情絆住腳步！！」

這麼想著，她深深吐了幾口氣，像是要給自己勇氣般，步伐穩健地轉而走向漩渦宅邸的方向。

「好！這就去和過去的戀情告別吧！」

她朝著博人家前進，一路上思索著該如何向對方開口。

好巧不巧，她前方出現一團由鐵砂構成的黑霧，之後一名英挺男子憑空出現。

「宇智波。」新任風影沉聲道。

「新希，」佐良娜喘了幾口氣，禮貌地打招呼：「好久不見，你怎麼會來木葉？」

「我受邀參加妳朋友的婚禮。」新希語氣平淡地回答，「這是我的榮幸，畢竟是曾經交手過的對手。」

新希想起賽場上不屈不撓的女孩。原先以為對方很懶散，在那一刻金色雙眸卻熊熊燃燒堅毅的火光。雖然女孩最後敗得很慘，新希仍不得不承認，對方是很可敬的對手。

但佐良娜沒想這麼多，方才腦中佔滿和博人有關回憶的她立刻將」新希的對手」與」漩渦博人」連結起來。

她只是去參加「儲備火影修練」幾個月，川木和博人就已經發展到結婚的階段了？這怎麼可能？

「婚禮……你確定嗎？」佐良娜搖搖欲墜，卻仍不死心地打探。

「嗯。」新希點頭。

佐良娜嚥下齒間的苦澀。新希這麼說，那就是千真萬確了。

「你特地來找我，就是為了通知我這件事？」

「不，」新希平靜地說：」我是想說，關於妳父親和我隊友外遇的事，我很遺憾。」

佐良娜額前的青筋抖了抖，雖然強自鎮定，最終仍昏了過去。

［十二］

博人準備好了。

「捧花ｏｋ、告白小紙卡ｏｋ、邀請函ｏｋ、浪漫的夕陽ｏｋ，確定方圓十里沒有任何番茄出現…ok。」博人細數著，「嗯……還有最重要的…戒指…也ok！」

他站在公園的榕樹下，深深吸了口氣，雙腳又用力踏了幾下，希望給自己更多力量。

「不過是求婚嘛！你做得到的！你可是大戰英雄漩渦博人耶！！」他積極地給自己打氣。

這時公園旁的臺階傳來騷動聲，博人轉頭面朝來者，眼中盈滿溫柔笑意，卻在看清不遠處的盛況後額前冒三條線。

只見在美麗的紅衣少女身後，是一群邊大喊邊狂奔而來的不速之客。

巳月：「博人！！！」

蝶蝶：「佐良娜！妳要阻止妳爸爸殺人啊啊啊！！」

川木：「喂，臭小子！我還不想跨越親情的界線！」

鹿代：「川木！我不會平白把博人交給你！」

井陣：「鹿代不要哭！！就算被甩也要堅強的活下去！」

夜土：「姓宇智波的！妳要好好對待我隊友啊！」

岩部：「砂隱的！！放過我們木葉的人夫吧！！」

淚：「嗚嗚……不要打我們村裡帥大叔的主意！！」

山葵：「仔細想想，你們我愛羅大人他不香嗎！？」

蜂起：「六代目大人……哇啊啊…」

荒矢：「佐……我喜……咦咦咦咦！？」

眾人吼累了，紛紛停下來瞪視著和自己同時出聲的其他人。

博人無力地扶額。看來現場的誤會有點大啊。

當眾人還未從錯愕中緩過來的當下，向日葵從人群中緩緩走出。

博人低頭迎向妹妹的目光，感覺少女溫軟的掌心貼在他手腕上，帶給他力量。

「哥哥，如果你喜歡佐良娜姊姊的話，就該清楚地告訴她。」向日葵柔聲說。

眾人停下互相質疑的瞪視，皆轉頭看著站在人群中央的漩渦家兄妹，還有今日的女主角－宇智波佐良娜。

佐良娜睜大一雙烏亮的黑眸，其中含有一絲恐懼，還有再度升起的期盼。她的語氣微微顫抖，「博人，向日葵說的是真的嗎？」

儲備火影、擁有強大力量的宇智波家傳人、木葉新生代最優秀的女人、……，但在此刻，她只是個在愛情裡躊躇不前、等待對方發話許下通行證的少女。

博人迎向佐良娜的目光，四目相對，其中的深情不言而喻。

「這麼多年，我對妳的想法妳還不清楚嗎？」博人輕笑道。

佐良娜緊鎖的眉頭逐漸舒展開來，眼中因為喜悅染上暖意。

「佐良娜，」博人緩緩向前走幾步，牽起少女的纖纖玉手，」我喜歡妳……從很久很久以前，或許在我見到妳的第一眼，我就無法將目光移向其他人了。」

男孩笑了起來，溫暖的笑容和身後橘紅色晚霞交相輝映，燦爛到讓佐良娜挪不開眼，深陷於那僅屬於她的湛藍雙眸中。

「所以，未來的火影大人、我最喜歡的女孩……妳願意接收我嗎？」

佐良娜的眼中蓄滿水光。在眾人的起鬨和歡呼聲中，博人單膝跪下。

「雖然跳過交往就結婚感覺很抄捷徑，但我們應該不需要多餘的磨合過程了吧？」博人不好意思地說，一邊從外套口袋掏出準備好的小盒。

「佐良娜大人，請妳帶我回家吧！」

佐良娜張口，卻久久無法出聲。

不是「嫁給我吧」，也不是「我們結婚吧」，而是「帶我回家」。

博人永遠是最了解她的人，知道甚麼用語可以溫暖她的心。

屬於他們倆人的……完整的家嗎？

感動的笑與淚模糊了她的雙眼。

這一刻，相互尋覓對方的靈魂終是找到了歸處。

「我就大發慈悲，帶你回家吧！」

［十三］

淚水擦乾、戒指套上、……，雖然流程和博人精心計畫好的不同，但這場求婚也算完美了。

只要能看見佐良娜滿足的笑容，一切努力就都值得了。

佐良娜揪住博人的衣領，霸道地深深吻了上去。唇齒間的香甜傳遞著多年來的追隨與思戀。

從今以後，再繼續攜手向前吧。

眾人如雷的掌聲響起，他們許下相伴一生的誓約。

［十四］

正在烤肉店和第七班聚會的佐助狠狠打了個噴嚏。

「佐助你還好吧？」鳴人關切地問。

「一定是有人在說佐助君的壞話。」佐井笑著打趣。

小櫻從兜裡掏出手帕，遞給身旁的丈夫。卡卡西打了個呵欠，順手夾走大和盤裡的肉。

「我沒事。少囉嗦。」佐助擤了擤鼻涕。

只是感覺有甚麼重要的東西被臭小鬼挖走了。他在心中加了一句。

END


End file.
